


Making Her Move (Lesbian Pride Day)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Claire Novak, M/M, No Sex, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Claire likes Kaia..a lot
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Making Her Move (Lesbian Pride Day)

  
Claire was sitting on the back porch steps of Jody's home, it was dark and the Winchester's had arrived only two hours ago

She'd slipped out through all the laughter, for some peace and quiet-..to think about short black hair, tan skin and beautiful lips

_Kaia_

Ever since she'd met the girl she felt her heart reaching out, she'd never had feeling like this for anyone ever her life had always been about hunting and she'd never stopped to think about her love life but after Kaia it was all she thought about

"Smells like bacon"

Her head whipped up to see Dean; he must've noticed her leave, he sat down next to her on the steps "Huh?"

"You're thinking too hard" He took a sip of the beer he had brought with him "What's going on?"

"Thanks but I don't need a therapist"

Dean shrugged, "Okay" Was all he said and they just sat in comfortable silence- well comfortable for Dean at least, Claire rolled her eyes "I'm gay" She muttered breaking the silence, Dean raised a non judgmental brow "You're-"

"Into girls..yeah" She nodded, "Okay" Dean said simply "Okay?" Claire repeated, Dean scoffed "Claire our family is made up of all kinds of people- we couldn't care less who you like"

"You don't?" She said skeptically, Dean paused "Okay- I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" Dean sighed "..I'm not exactly 'one hundered percent' straight"

" _You_?- are-"

"Bisexual, yeah, only Sam knows- I told him when we were kids"

"Why doesn't anyone else know?"

Dean shrugged rocking the beer bottle in his hand "Because I don't think it's anyone else's business who I sleep with" He said

"But you told Sam"

"That was because he's my brother and he wouldn't stop bugging me about it" Dean rolled his eyes at the memory "But it _does_ take balls to tell someone so thanks for telling me" He chose his next words carefully "..Any chance this 'coming out' has something to do with a certain girl?"

"Who- Kaia? -we're just friends" But Claire's words were rushed and her face said it all, "Oh c'mon I've seen the way you look at her- and it's the same way I look at Cas"

"You have feelings for Cas?"

Dean sighed "We're actually going out, we were just waiting for the right moment to tell everyone" He looked her square in the face "Claire, I've known Cas for years, I waited so long to tell him that when I finally did I watched him die a week later, you never know how long you've got especially in our line of work" He paused "..So you want my advice?- tell her before it's too late"

She nodded "Okay" She stood, with one more glance at Dean "Thanks hasslehoff"

"Right back at you _Miley_ "

~🌈~

Claire paced nervously in front of Kaia's bedroom door, she had been going over Dean's advice and decided to just go for it

But everytime she paused to knock she'd just go back to pacing, "You're being stupid Claire just tell her" She whispered to herself

Finally her hand closed around the door knob and she opened the door completely forgetting to knock "Hey, Kaia- holy shit"

Kaia was standing half naked in lace black bra and panties, that complemented her tan skin "Claire!" Kaia grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on as fast as she could "W-What did you want?"

Claire was more than embarrassed "I just wanted to talk to you about something" She slowly turned around, "..I'm so sorry- I should go-"

"No wait" Kaia stopped her "What did you want to talk about?" Claire closed the door and took a deep breath, she opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out

"Claire?"

_Oh what the hell_

In two quick strides Claire was on Kaia, planting a sweet kiss on her lips, hands cupping her cheeks, Kaia's eyes fluttered closed and her hands pulled Claire closer by her waist, happily returning the kiss hands digging into Claire's blonde hair

Claire was surprised to say the least but she wasn't stopping for a second- except y'know humans need air "..That's what I wanted to tell you" She panted against Kaia's lips

Kaia blushed "Oh..well thanks for letting me know" Claire smiled "I love you" Her eyes widened a second after she said it, horrified with what she had just said

Kaia was taken back a little but she looked relieved "..Me too"

Suddenly he door flew open "Hey guys we're gonna start the movie without you-" Dean paused "Um.."

Claire shrugged lightly "I made my move" 

"Okay.." Dean nodded slowly and started to close the door, heading back into the living room

Jody frowned when Dean returned without the girls "Where's Claire and Kaia?"

"They..are.. _busy_ " Dean answered, Donna frowned "Busy?"

"I think he means that they're hooking up" Alex helped, the group paused for a moment before Jody let out a small hum "Well can't say we didn't see it coming" She said and made a mental note to turn the TV volume onto high

~🌈~


End file.
